A central goal of synthetic biology is to create cellular networks that integrate input signals for decision making and actuation [1]. In recent years, artificial logic gates [2-4] and memory devices [5,6] have been independently constructed. In previous implementations of cellular logic, complex gates required the layering of multiple genetic circuits [2,7], thus necessitating significant efforts for circuit construction and tuning. These complex logic gates can achieve only combinatorial logic.